The Wrong Orders
The Wrong Orders is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player must help correct mixed up pizza orders. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the second main mission, Left to your Own Devices, and another side mission, Leaning Order of Pizza. Walkthrough In the Pizza Parlor, a Pizza Chef is once again worrying because his delivery guy is away. This time, he thinks he gave customers the wrong orders, as result of handing out orders from memory due to misplacing his reading glasses. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The chef thanks the player for the help, saying prepping and cooking food are his best skills. He says there were four orders: the first was Aunt Arctic, the second was the Coffee Shop Barista, the third were two penguins wearing scarves, and the fourth was a new customer that spent a long time counting coins. If talked to again, he can tell the player who ordered which pizza: dessert, hot sauce, seaweed, and squid, respectively. He also says he will wait at the parlor in case any customers come back. Talking to any customer has them give their wrong order to the player, and they can also be given the correct one. These can be done in any order: *Aunt Arctic is at the Beacon, admiring the view. She received the hot sauce pizza, but didn't notice because she didn't check the box. The player tells her about the situation, and she allows the pizza to be taken, which is next to her. After giving her the candy pizza, she thanks the player, saying they are sweet for going through the trouble. *The barista is in the Coffee Shop. They received the squid pizza, but weren't able to go back to the parlor because they can't leave until closing time. Since the barista is unable to leave, they let the player take the pizza, which is on a counter in the back. After giving them the hot sauce pizza, they thank the player and remark the hot sauce would keep the pizza hot even if it were frozen in ice. *The penguins wearing scarves are at the Snow Forts, working on their fort and talking with each other about their wrong order, a candy pizza. They ponder taking it back to the shop, but the player offers to take it for them, which is next to them. They accept because they want to fix their fort before it gets late. After giving them the seaweed pizza, they thank the player, saying they will eat it when they take a break. *The coin-counting penguin is in the Dojo, counting coins to see if they have enough money to buy another pizza. The penguin says they received the seaweed pizza, and is waiting for their friend so they can't leave to return it. The player offers to return it for them, and the penguin accepts. The pizza is next to them. After giving them the squid pizza, the penguin thanks the player, and says they should have checked the order before leaving the parlor. After taking all four orders to their correct customers, the player must return to the chef, who says he thinks one of the customers said they were going to the Dojo. The player confirms this, but then tells the chef the pizzas were delivered. The chef is thankful for the player helping again, and gives the player 50 coins as a gift for helping, and the mission is complete. Trivia *The player can drag pizzas in their inventory to the chef, and he will say who ordered it. However, he does not say anything when shown the seaweed pizza (ordered by the coin-counting penguin). Gallery Pizza chef delivery guy.png|The chef worried because his delivery guy is gone again Aunt Arctic wonderful view.png|The first customer, Aunt Arctic Barista wrong order.png|The second customer, the barista Scarf penguins wrong order.png|The third customers Coin counting penguin.png|The fourth customer Pizza chef correct orders.png|The chef thanking the player for help again The Wrong Orders busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission